Lord Ge Qian Hu
Lord Ge Qian Hu (otherwise known as The Monster King) is the main antagonist of the 2015 live action Chinese-Hong Kong fantasy film Monster Hunt. He was portrayed by Wallace Chung. Personality While in his human form, Ge Qian Hu is portrayed as cold, brutal, and tyrannical. He expresses nothing but pure hatred towards the other monsters, and even slaughters the village, and takes some of the monsters to his restaurant to be butchered. In addition, he is very prideful, manipulative and egotistical to the point of viewing the Monster Hunter Bureau as a disgrace when it was becoming obsolete. He is willing to spread chaos throughout China just as long as the MHB gets a second lease on life. As a monster, Ge Qian Hu is extremely destructive and sadistic. He is more agile in this form, being able to climb walls with minimum ease. What is peculiar is he seems to advocate monster superiority, never mind the fact that he sent several members of his own kind to be slaughtered, and he expresses cold satisfaction at seeing a fire beetle drill through the monster's skull. Role in the film Lord Ge Qian Hu was the regional warlord of China, as well as the former chief of the Monster Hunter Bureau, an organization bent on purging monsters from China. Disgusted by the MHB's fall into obscurity, Hu sets a bounty on the pregnant Monster Queen, as an attempt to reinstigate the organization, as well as to take pleasure from the prospective and potential chaos. The pregnant Monster Queen escapes to the Yongying Village, and transfers her baby into Tianyin, the mayor of the village. As a result, Tianyin is to keep the baby safe until its birth. Accompanied by Xiaolan, a second-level Monster Hunter, the two embark to Shuntian City to sell the baby off. Upon learning that monsters were hiding in Yongying, he captures the villagers, and takes him to a restaurant that he owns, known as the Heaven Restaurant. The monsters are to be slaughtered and served as several dishes for human customers. Intending to eat Wuba, the newborn demon king, the head chef opts to serve him raw, as he was showing signs of invincibility. Before he could eat the young king, Tianyin and Xiaolan return to reclaim their baby. Unfortunately, Xiaolan is captured along with Tianyin's grandmother. Giving Tianyin the option of either giving him the baby, or letting his loved ones die for his sake, he sadistically informs Tianyin that he now had to pick for only one of them to survive. Thinking quickly, Tianyin picks up Wuba, and fires food pellets at the warlord at high velocity. Surprisingly, this seems to cut the warlord's cheeks, and his face flies off, revealing that he was the Monster King. After usurping and murdering the previous monster king, he disguised himself as a human, so that he could snuff out the remnants of the old regime. Tianyin's grandmother urges gim to use his sword, but the Monster King easily subdues and kills Tianyin with his own sword. Wuba attempts to pull the sword out of his father's chest, but he cuts his hands as a result. His blood mixes with Tianyin's and he comes back to life. With sword in hand, Tianyin fatally pierces the Monster King's belly. The Monster King eventually dies vowing that the monsters would reconquer the world. Gallery Monsterhume1.jpg monsterhume3.jpg monsterhume5.jpg mister-ge-qianhu.jpg Ge's Many Faces 1.jpg Ge's Many Faces 2.jpg Ge's Many Faces 3.jpg Ge's Many Faces 4.jpg Clipboard03.jpg Ge_Revealed.jpg|Ge before he morphs into a giant monster. Trivia *In Chinese, his name means "a thousand households". Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Usurper Category:Murderer Category:Cannibals Category:Fanatics Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Game Changer Category:Monarchs Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Pure Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists